


Новый царь Асгарда

by Agapushka



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agapushka/pseuds/Agapushka
Summary: Не стоит дарить Локи двусмысленные подарки, иначе вам это очень даже выйдет боком.
Kudos: 8





	Новый царь Асгарда

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2019 для команды fandom Loki all inclusive 2019. Навеяно заявкой: "реакция Локи на прочтение мидгардских скандинавских мифов".   
> События разворачиваются в своеобразном времени, где Локи уже наворотил кучу дел, но в тюрьму его так и не посадили.
> 
> Большое спасибо мое бете Pacula :)

Локи очень любил читать. И весь Асгард весьма поддерживал его увлечение, потому что, пока этот непредсказуемый и весьма противоречивый бог мирно листал страницы во дворцовой библиотеке, все Девять миров могли жить спокойно, не опасаясь за собственную судьбу. По крайней мере, пару дней точно.

Однако счастье не могло длиться вечно. Вот и теперь, заслышав вдали грохот распахиваемых дверей и знакомые тяжелые шаги по золоченому полу, Локи едва заметно поморщился, отчаянно надеясь, что обладатель этих самых шагов пройдет мимо. В самом деле, Тор и библиотека — две абсолютно противоположные вещи, так что вряд ли стоило беспокоиться.

— Здравствуй, брат! — в приоткрывшейся двери показалось радостное лицо Тора. — Все чахнешь над книгами?

Локи счел за лучшее вообще никак не реагировать. Может, это хоть немного испортит отличное настроение брата, и тот оставит его в покое?

— А я принес тебе подарок, — заговорщическим тоном произнес Тор, уже подходя к широкому креслу, на котором царственно восседал Локи, и доставая из-под красного плаща какую-то невзрачного вида книгу. — Из самого Мидгарда!

— Весьма польщен, — пробормотал Локи, скользнув взглядом по коричневой обложке и снова опуская глаза в рунический текст.

— Да ты не понял! — Тор с самым добродушным выражением лица уселся на подлокотник кресла, отчего оно подозрительно скрипнуло, и положил свой подарок прямо поверх книги Локи. — Тут про Асгард написано. И про тебя.

Если вначале желание кинуть в Тора чем-нибудь тяжелым и, по возможности, смертельно опасным, у Локи было небольшим, то теперь оно заполнило просто все его мысли.

За что ему такое наказание? Он не просил, чтобы его подбирали во льдах Йотунхейма. Не просил врать ему всю жизнь. И уже тем более не просил, чтобы в братьях ходил вот этот вечно счастливый и слишком везучий бог грома, которого так все любили, что едва не возвели ему памятник рядом со статуей Одина. Шел бы к своим таким же замечательным друзьям, так нет, надо строить из себя заботливого брата и книжки всякие с поганого Мидгарда таскать.

Тор, наконец поняв, что благодарностей можно не ждать, встал, отчего кресло вновь жалобно заскрипело, и широко развел руками.

— Если что, буду в пиршественном зале, — он внимательно посмотрел на Локи, взгляд которого явственно говорил о том, что вот-вот произойдет братоубийство, и нервно добавил: — А книгу советую. Очень занятная вещь.

Внезапно хихикнув, что никак не соответствовало его характеру, Тор развернулся и вышел из библиотеки. Локи медленно прикрыл глаза и вздохнул. Да ему тоже памятник при жизни ставить надо. За терпение. А лучше за то, что он лучше всех их вместе взятых.

Мрачно скривившись, он хотел было вернуться к чтению, но предательское любопытство одержало верх. Руки почти сами потянулись к потрепанному томику, коварно оставленному Тором. На выцветшей от времени обложке полустертыми буквами было выведено: _«Скандинавские мифы и легенды»_ , а чуть ниже, более красивым шрифтом дописано: _«От Одина до Тора»_.

Ну конечно. Всеотец и его идеальный сын — самые главные персонажи, куда без них. Локи со злостью раскрыл книгу. Если о самом себе он не найдет ни слова, то Тору не поздоровится. Шутка над Локи — последнее, что совершит в своей жизни драгоценный братец.

Оглавление пестрело примитивными мидгардскими заголовками, словно Девять миров были для смертных каким-то забавным существом, которое обязательно стоило рассмотреть со всех сторон, а потом, так ничего и не поняв, еще написать об увиденном чуть ли не энциклопедию. Локи фыркнул себе под нос, но тут его глаза зацепились за заголовок, который очень ему не понравился.

 _«Дети Локи»_.

У него нет никаких детей. Никогда не было и точно не будет. Тогда что за провокационное название? Пальцы поспешно начали перелистывать книгу в поисках искомой страницы. Нужная глава начиналась весьма интригующе.

 _«Однажды, это было еще до того, как великаны начали войну с Асами, бог огня Локи, странствуя по свету, забрел в Йотунхейм и прожил там три года у великанши Ангрбоды. За это время она родила ему трех детей: девочку Хель, змею Йормундгад и волчонка Фенриса»_.

Выругавшись как Свартальвхеймовский кузнец, Локи с раздражением захлопнул книгу. Очень жаль, что в тот раз ему не удалось захватить Мидгард, эти никчемные людишки ответили бы за каждое слово клеветы о нем! А Тор-то каков! Притащил сюда эту гнусную книгу в надежде... на что? Что Локи от смеха живот надорвет? Развеселить брата решил?

Громко засопев, он вновь раскрыл книгу и начал читать все главы, где так или иначе упоминалась бы его персона.

Спустя несколько часов непрерывного чтения, перемежавшегося гневными восклицаниями, Локи откинулся в кресле и крепко задумался. По всему выходило следующее: он должен быть рыжеволосым отпрыском великана Фарбаути и богини Лаувейи, которые на поверку оказались родителями чуть лучше, чем Лафей. За всю жизнь у него было три женщины (из которых хотя бы последняя оказалась красавицей!), родившие ему в общей сложности семь детей. Семь. Это куда хуже, чем трое. Сказать по правде, Локи как-то и на одного не рассчитывал.

Конечно, мифы подробно излагали его многочисленные козни и шалости, которыми он изводил Асгард и не только, — одно похищение волос Сиф чего стоит. Кстати, она оказалась женой Тора, хоть в мифах ей повезло. Локи ехидно улыбнулся, вспомнив реальную леди Сиф, которая вечно страдала от своей неразделенной любви. Так ей и надо.

Но некоторые факты были просто возмутительными, а уж глава, в которой описывалось появление восьминогого коня, вообще была выдрана из книги и мгновенно превращена в пепел. Локи вернулся в начало и снова начал листать страницы. И здесь он все-таки бог обмана и коварства, ну хоть одна правда. А все остальное — ложь. Глупый, неправдоподобный вымысел, каким только детей на ночь пугать. Вспомнив о детях, Локи опять вздрогнул. Больше никаких путешествий в Йотунхейм, мало ли.

Задумчиво перелистывая идиотские мифы, он заинтересованно посмотрел на рассказ о похищении Мьёльнира. Ему очень понравилась эта история. И даже если не удалось бы заставить Тора переодеться женщиной (что было бы восхитительным унижением для братца!), то хотя бы посмотреть на его встревоженное лицо, когда тот обнаружит пропажу своего драгоценного молота, было бы тоже весьма приятно. Жаль, что в реальном мире ни один, даже самый сильный огр, не сможет поднять Мьёльнир, ибо _недостоин_.

Локи нетерпеливо побарабанил пальцами по книге, оглядывая библиотеку. Если нельзя похитить любимую игрушку Тора, то что тогда еще интересного можно придумать? Братец даже не подозревает, какое оружие он подарил Локи. Это не просто сборник многочисленных историй — это настоящая кладезь новых идей, которые стоит лишь слегка доработать, чтобы устроить всем веселую жизнь.

Безумные идеи и яркие картинки, крутившиеся в его голове, наконец оформились в весьма занятную идею. На лице Локи проступила знакомая коварная улыбка, которая так сильно пугала тех, кто его хорошо знал.

Тор очень пожалеет о своем подарке.

***

Локи вошел в пиршественный зал под очередной взрыв хохота — очевидно, рыжебородый Вольштагг только что рассказал очередную неприличную историю. Рядом заливались смехом остальные, а Тор, сидящий во главе стола, даже разбил огромную кружку об пол, выражая свое одобрение.

— О, Локи! — он приветственно взмахнул рукой. — Присоединяйся к нам! Все будут только рады твоей компании!

Холодно окинув взглядом притихших воинов, Локи удостоверился, что все будут рады, если только он мгновенно покинет их. И как бы ни хотелось лишить их этого удовольствия, уйти все же придется. Правда, вместе с братом.

— Тор, можно тебя на пару слов?

Переглянувшись с приятелями, Тор пожал плечами и, слегка пошатываясь, поднялся из-за стола. Отлично, уже достиг нужной кондиции для сентиментальных вещей. Уголки губ чуть дрогнули, но Локи сдержался, невозмутимо поджидая, пока Тор нетвердой походкой подойдет к нему и проследует в коридор.

— В чем дело?

Локи не спешил отвечать, нагнетая нужное напряжение своим молчанием.

— Локи? — слегка заволновался Тор. — Что произошло?

— Не хотел тебе говорить, — словно нехотя протянул тот, — но все-таки ты мой брат.

Тор с подозрением уставился на него.

— Ты же брал книгу у Джейн? — невинно поинтересовался Локи.

Зря он так сразу упомянул о братских чувствах — не будь Тор навеселе, точно бы раскусил.

— Тебе не понравилось? Брось, Локи, это всего лишь людские рассказы. Я решил, что ты найдешь их забавными, и только.

О да. Они забавны. Просто очень. Локи постарался улыбнуться так, чтобы это не было похоже на оскал хищного зверя.

— Еще раз спасибо за подарок, книга и впрямь занятная. Но я кое-что в ней нашел...

Медленно, словно нехотя, Локи достал из кармана небольшую открытку с изображенными на ней ярко-красными розами и с соболезнующим видом протянул ее Тору. Тот быстро раскрыл ее, пробежал глазами написанный внутри текст и хмуро взглянул на брата. Локи сочувствующе развел руками, придав своему лицу самое скорбное выражение, на которое только был способен.

— Решил, что ты должен знать.

Тор громко засопел, комкая открытку в руках. Локи позволил себе на мгновение улыбнуться. Как это просто: сотворить аляповатую открытку и подписать ее _«Спасибо за волшебную ночь, Джейн!»_. Всего пять слов, а сколько пользы!

— Может, она помогала кому-то настроить телескоп! — выпалил Тор, отчаянно ища хоть какое-то объяснение. — Она же астрофизик!

Локи молча поднял брови, ни слова не говоря о том, сколь двусмысленно сейчас прозвучала эта фраза. Он не собирался пока подливать масла в огонь — Тор сам великолепно справится с этой задачей.

— Тебе виднее, — пробормотал он, делая шаг в сторону.

Лицо Тора стало таким угрюмым, что на долю секунды Локи стало его жаль. Но это чувство тут же прошло — за подаренный рассказ о том, каким способом его мифический двойник рассмешил Скади, Локи готов был и не на такие пакости.

— Что случилось?

Так и не дождавшись Тора, в коридор вышла Сиф, бросая презрительный взгляд в сторону Локи.

— Ничего, — буркнул Тор, оставляя от злосчастной открытки бумажную пыль и запахивая свой плащ. — Я устал, празднуйте без меня.

Сиф проводила Тора удивленным взглядом и обернулась к Локи.

— Что ты ему сказал?

— Ничего особенного.

— Это из-за тебя Тор такой мрачный!

— Я всего лишь пришел передать ему просьбу Фригги, — холодно ответил Локи. — А расстроило Тора то, что его бросила Джейн.

Несколько секунд Сиф пристально вглядывалась в кристально честные зеленые глаза Локи.

— Она что, лично пришла сюда и сказала ему об этом?

— Конечно, нет, — Локи устало закатил глаза, словно весь этот разговор не доставлял ему ни малейшего удовольствия. — Тор только что нашел в складках плаща записку, которую оставила ему девчонка. Очевидно, не хотела сообщать сию прекрасную новость в Мидгарде.

Оценив задумчивость, проступившую на лице Сиф, Локи обогнул ее и зашагал прочь. Улыбка на его лице была настолько широкой, словно он услышал весть о том, что в ближайшее время станет царем Асгарда.

***

— Тор в последнее время такой подавленный.

Фригга печально смотрела на вечноцветущий сад, стоя на одном из многочисленных балконов дворца. Локи покосился на нее, но не стал говорить, что, учитывая мощь и силу Тора, вряд ли того что-то может подавить. Даже Халк не справится.

— Ты не знаешь, что произошло? — она испытующе посмотрела на Локи. — Я просто не узнаю твоего брата.

Он ему не брат! Локи сжал перила, но снова промолчал. Фригга — единственное живое существо, к которому он испытывал хоть какие-то добрые чувства. Не стоило срываться на ней.

— Возможно, Тору пора обзавестись семьей? — невинно предположил он, старательно глядя куда-то вдаль. — Вот леди Сиф, например, весьма подходящая кандидатура для будущего царя.

Внезапно Фригга мягко обняла Локи за плечи, отчего тот мгновенно напрягся. Было сложно собраться с мыслями, потому что он абсолютно не знал как реагировать на такое проявление чувств. Что обычно делают, когда тебя обнимают?

— Ты тоже меняешься, Локи, — прошептала Фригга. — И я так счастлива, что ты наконец-то начал думать не только о себе.

Ну еще бы. Сейчас и впрямь все его мысли крутятся вокруг Тора. Только отнюдь не для блага драгоценного братца. Жаль будет расстроить мать, ведь она так наивно верит в своего приемного сына.

— Думаю, можно будет сыграть свадьбу сразу после коронации.

Локи вздрогнул и резко повернулся.

— Какой еще коронации?

— Разве Один не сказал тебе? — удивилась Фригга. — Он собрался наконец сделать Тора царем Асгарда.

***

Выстроенные планы рушились прямо на глазах.

Локи устроил бы Тору свадьбу с ненавистной ему Сиф, а потом, в разгар веселья, притащил бы на пир его смертную подружку. То-то было бы веселье для всех троих! А теперь что? Вся радость от затеи улетучилась, а все из-за маниакального упорства Одина сделать своего идеального сына правителем Асгарда. Ну почему Локи вечно так не везет!

Нервно расхаживая в собственных покоях, Локи бросил взгляд на клеветническую мидгардскую книгу и снова принялся ее листать. Что еще такого интересного можно было сделать?

Устроить Рагнарек? Очень, очень заманчиво. Но тогда потом править будет нечем не только Тору с Одином, но и самому Локи, который все еще не терял надежды захватить трон. Стоило поискать что-то менее убийственное и без такого огромного количества условий, каких требовал Рагнарек.

Развязать войну с одним из миров? Не было настроения. Локи досадливо поморщился и откинул в сторону бесполезную книгу. Один столько раз хотел передать трон Тору, что в этот раз его ничто не остановит. Или...

Локи быстро зашагал по комнате. Зря он так с Джейн. Она бы стала отличной причиной, по которой Тор прервал бы не только коронацию, но и собственные похороны, только чтобы ее спасти. А теперь братец в таком мрачном настроении, что ему вообще все равно.

Что ж, из двух зол, как говорится, придется выбрать меньшее. Отомстить Тору Локи сможет и потом. А вот не позволить ему занять желанный трон нужно в самое ближайшее время. Осталось лишь наведаться в Мидгард тайком от Хеймдалля, что было делом не самым сложным, и просто немного подстроить нужные декорации. Обычное дело.

***

Тор стоял перед огромным зеркалом и равнодушно взирал, как слуги поправляют на нем парадную мантию и защелкивают на доспехах все застежки. Вошедший в его покои Локи сделал нетерпеливый жест, и слуги испуганно выбежали из комнаты.

— Волнуешься? — спросил он Тора, подходя ближе и рассматривая их обоих в зеркале.

До чего они непохожи. И как он мог большую часть жизни верить, что они братья?

— Нет, — коротко ответил Тор, подхватывая молот и слегка им покачивая, словно тренируясь перед решающим броском.

— Я тут еще кое-что нашел в книге, — сообщил Локи, пристально следя за отражением брата.

— Мне неинтересно, — буркнул тот, отходя в сторону и продолжая размахивать Мьёльниром.

— Штамп городской библиотеки на первой странице, — невозмутимо продолжил Локи. — Так что книга принадлежала не Джейн, и открытка могла быть адресована вовсе не ей.

Взмахи молота прекратились. Локи постарался сдержать улыбку. До чего его брат сентиментален и наивен, просто отвратительно. Нельзя же так размякнуть из-за любви к земной женщине!

— Ты правда так думаешь? — в голосе Тора послышалась плохо скрываемая надежда.

На пороге возник Хеймдалль, облаченный, как всегда, в золото.

— Все уже собрались в тронном зале, — сообщил он низким голосом. — Тор, ты готов?

— Хеймдалль, — Тор стремительно подошел к нему. — Ты можешь сказать, что сейчас делает Джейн?

Тот лишь слегка приподнял голову, что выражало крайнюю степень удивления, но затем вздохнул и уставился куда-то перед собой. Локи внимательно следил за выражением его лица.

Стоило огромных трудов уговорить Одина позволить Хеймдаллю участвовать в церемонии. Хорошо, что просьбам Фригги он никогда не мог отказать. И хорошо, что сама приемная мать не знает, о чем просил ее двойник пару часов назад. Как все удачно складывается!

— Джейн в опасности, — коротко проронил Хеймдалль, опустив янтарные глаза в пол.

— Что значит в опасности? — пророкотал Тор, перекидывая молот с одной руки в другую. — Что с Джейн?

— Нападение каких-то существ на ее квартал. Я не знаю их происхождения.

— Откроешь мне Радужный мост, — почти приказал Тор, — увлекая за собой Хеймдалля. — Это вопрос жизни и смерти!

— Тор, Один не простит тебе, если ты пропустишь коронацию.

— Плевать!

— Я передам Всеотцу причину твоего отсутствия, — мягко напомнил о себе Локи.

— Спасибо, брат! — искренне обрадовался Тор и потащил все еще сопротивляющегося Хеймдалля по коридору.

— Это тебе спасибо, — ухмыльнулся вслед ему Локи.

А через пару минут, дождавшись, пока в коридоре стихнут шаги, из покоев вышел еще один Тор.


End file.
